Serenity and Endymion
by Blue Moon4
Summary: This is a story that explains why the Moon travels around the Earth. Very funny, romantic, with some, not a lot, foul language. Pretty good, if I say so myself. Pleaes give me reviews... this is my first fic and I want to see how the public acts to it.
1. Default Chapter

                Uh... konnichiwa?  This is the first fanfic that I had the intentions of putting it on a site so please be kind *looks around and sees her bored audience touching the handles of their shotguns lazily*  Er... I guess not... *runs off the stage just as the first shots were heard*

Disclaimer:  Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.  It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  If it had belong to me, I wouldn't be chased by THAT *points at the mob behind her, quickly approaching her*  Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi but THIS *points at story* belongs to ME.  ME and ME alone.  Take any of my ideas or storylines, you might as well count yourself dead.  That's all I have time to say before I *gulps and dashes*  RUN!

By the way, anything in these brackets    is something that I said... as a viewer of this story.  And I am sure that you know what those star thingies are for... *  *

Title: Serenity and Endymion

Prologue:

                Have anyone ever answered the question of why the Moon travels around the Earth?  Scientists would answer that the Earth's gravity pulls the Moon in an orbit around it but what is gravity?  It is not something that we could touch, hold, or see.  How could anyone be certain that it existed in this universe?  Just because Mr. Newton (the man who "discovered" gravity) says so, doesn't everyone make mistakes in life?  Couldn't that scientific fact be a mistake also?  Not everything could be explained with science.  What about the question of what came first, the chicken or the egg?  Or where is the limit to the heavens?  Or if a tree fell in the forest and nobody was there to hear it, would it still make a sound?  Can everything be explained with science?  The answer to that question is, obviously, no.

                This is a story that might explain about why the Moon orbits around the Earth.  This is a story of love but without fate.  But how, you would ask, could there be love but without fate to bring it together?  We can't answer the question ourselves.  But is everything fate?  We believed so.  Some people would want to have a child but wouldn't be able to have one.  Some people would not want a child but received one anyhow.  People say that if you try hard enough, you would succeed.  But how could you succeed in something, take the example, childbirth if you can't have one (whatever the reasons are)?  That's why we believed that everything is fate.

                This story is a romance between two fiery tempered star-crossed lovers that happened over 1000 years ago.  May your heart wish for what is the best for both of them.

Chapter 1

                A single star twinkled in the heavens and pierced through the darkness around her.  Soon, trillions of other stars joined the leader, finally creating enough light for her to see.  Wind blew through where she was standing in, making her sliver hair fly behind her, and blowing her silk white dress around her ankles.

                Looking around her, tears welled up in her eyes.  Around her was what was left of a beautiful garden.  Tall columns stood everywhere, some crumpling and some already fallen.  The once sweet-smelling flowers are gone, destroyed completely by fire.  Off in the distance, she could see the ruins of a once-magnificent palace, poking out of the debris all around it like a tiny mountain.  The air smelled of fire and dust, making her cough uncontrollably.

                "How can these horrible things happen?"  She asked softly, her voice the only sound in the still air.  "Why?  Why?"  Tears coursed down her cheeks, shimmering in the starlight.  She raised her head to the sky caught her breath as the most beautiful planet in the universe caught her eye: Earth.  A place of dreams, hopes, and...love.  She could still remember the sparkling blue of his eyes, his midnight black hair, and the warmth of his touch that seems to bring shivers running through her veins...  Endymion, her true love.  Just the thought of him brings a slight smile on her lips and warms her heart, causing the moon on her forehead to emit a faint glow.

                Walking around carefully, she walked toward the lake, the water littered with dirt and debris.  Looking around again, she recalled a memory and laughed a bit at it.  This was where they first met.  He thought that she was a servant and she thought that he was the new gardener that her mother hired.  She could still feel the pain when she ran into him and acting as the princess she is, she pushed the blame on him.  She was so angry then but now, looking back, she realized how stupid it actually it...

                "Princess Serenity!  Where are you?"  A young woman called out, searching around the shadows for a glimpse of the silver hair that belonged to her friend.  "Why am I looking for silver hair when I knew that she had tied a scarf around it when she is outside?"  She mumbled to herself, more than a little annoyed.  "You better come out now because I am losing my patience with you!"

                A slight giggling was heard to her left and the young woman lurched toward that side.  Running was heard accompanied by laughter and two young women broke through the shadows and into the fading sunlight of a large garden.  The scents of roses gathered in the air like an exotic perfume and the two girls run toward the sparkling lake.

                "Stop running, Serenity!"  The raven-haired girl shouted.  "Just wait until I catch you!"

                "Well, you would just have to catch me first!"  The other girl ran a little faster and turned around to laugh at her friend, who seems a bit out of breath.  Not seeing where she was going, she ran into something that felt like a wall.

                "OUCH!  When was a new wall built here?"  She shook her head furiously, trying to clear it.

                "Do you always run into people?"  A voice snapped.  "Clumsy idiot."

                From her new seat on the ground, she looked up at a towering figure of a man looming over her.  He was dressed in a black armor with a cape, a sword strapped at his side.  The blade flashed as it caught the last rays of the sun.  The wind tousled his jet-black hair and piercing eyes of midnight blue glared down at her, a scowl masking his features.

                "Do you even apologize when you run into people?"  The man sneered at her.  "Didn't your parents teach you that or are they as uneducated as you?"

                "Gomen--" she stopped, suddenly realizing the last words he said.  "What did you just say about my parents?"

                "That they are as uneducated as you."

                "WHAT?!"  She shrieked.  "YOUR parents are the ones that are uneducated because they never taught you not to talk back to ladies WAY above your station."

                "Ladies?  Or maids?"  He gave her a critical glance.  "Been stealing clothes from the laundry lately?  I think that this dress has better material for a high-born duchess then a servant."  He raised a hand to feel the material of her sleeve.

                "Get your slimy hands off me!"  She twisted away from him.  "And stealing clothing from the laundry?  Only you would be so stupid to dip so low.  If you have known that there are guards watching the laundry, nobody would have tried to attempt something as foolish as that."

                "NOT if you are inside the washing room."  He retorted, his tone matching hers perfectly.  "In other words for stupid people to understand, you are a washing maid."

                She fumed for a while but turned to her friend with a tiny bit of understanding.  "Didn't mother say that she was going to hire a new gardener since the other one is on vacation in Venus?"

                "Yes."  Her friend nodded.  "She did.  She also said that it was going to be a young man with black hair."

                "Okay."  She turned back to the man, who watched this exchange with interest.  "So, you may begin with the flowers over there underneath the trees.  Be sure to trim the roses and fix the fence around the back walls.  That gate needed paint and—"

                "Wait a second here!"  The man demanded.  "Who did you think I am?  The gardener?"

                "Umm...aren't you?"  She gave him a look.  "Or have you been stealing from the laundry lately?"

                "Stealing?"  He asked with a choking sound.  "Why, if I requested it, an entire closet full of clothing would be made within seconds."  He snapped his fingers.  "You would be sorry when you talk to royalty like that!"

                "Royalty?"  She laughed as if it was the best joke she has ever heard in her life.  "What, Prince Charming the gardener who is waiting for his princess to come and trim the roses with him?"

                "You would be sorry that you had said that."  He warned, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

                "Oh?"  She lifted her eyebrows mockingly.  "I am so scared that I am shaking.  In fact, I am so scared that--"

                "Umm...excuse me?"  A voice asked, making both of them turn around quickly.  Standing behind them, bowing slightly, is a young girl with brown hair.

                "What do you wanted?"  The man asked, annoyed.  "Can't you see that we are busy?"

                "Don't talk to her like that."  The silver-haired girl snapped at him.

                "Oh, I see."  He tapped a finger on his chin.  "One of your servant friends."

                "Servant?"  The brown haired girl asked.  "How can you say that to—"

                "To who?  I can talk to whom I wish, anytime, any place."  He smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  "Let's see what you could do about it."

                "Shut up, jerk."  She snapped and turned back to the girl.  "Yes, Naru?"

                "Her Royal Highness requested your presence in the throne room immediately.  She said that there are some important issues that she wanted to discuss with you."  Naru replied.

                "Oh, I see.  The Queen must have found out that you were stealing clothes from her daughter."  He shook his head sadly.  "When you steal, please cover up your tracks--"

                "Like that way you do?"  She snapped at him and glared.  "I am not surprised that you know the ways of thievery so well.  Arigato, Naru.  I would be there right away."  She turned to her raven-haired friend.  "Come on, Rei.  Let's leave."

                "Hey!"  He shouted at their retrieving backs.  "I didn't dismiss you yet!"

                The silver-haired girl spun around and gave him a radiant smile.  "Then excuse me, Your...  Highness."  She dropped a graceful curtsy and turned to catch up with her companions.

                He stared after them and suddenly, he felt the hair on his neck raised up.  Pretending not to notice, he waited three seconds and spun around quickly, drawing out his sword and pointing it at his would-be attacker's neck.

                "Hey!"  He said and held up his hands.  "It's me!"

                "Jadeite!"  He lowered his sword and laughed.  "Don't do that!  I could have killed you!"

                "Well, Prince Endymion."  His friend and general walked around him and stared off into the same direction that Endymion was looking before attacking him.  Studying the three girls, he let out a low whistle.  "Cute."

                "Which one?"

                "The raven-haired one."  Jadeite looked more closely.  "The other one isn't bad either.  Who are they?  High-borne Moon ladies?"

                "Servants."  Endymion answered.

                "Servants?"  Jadeite laughed.  "I never thought that you would have to go so low for a companion.  I happened to hear a rumor that women are lining up to be in your bed--"

                "And let me guess... YOU started that rumor."

                His friend ignore his last remark and said, "And I thought nobles are more your style."

                Endymion placed his hands in his pockets.  "But the sliver-haired one is different.  She acts like she is some countess or baroness but I would reckoned that she is a servant."

                "Watch who you insulted."  His friend warned.  "She could be one."

                Endymion chuckled.  "The highest she could be is maybe the daughter of a duke.  Even if she is, she can't compare to the title of a prince of Earth."

                "Well, you brought it upon yourself."  Jadeite sighed and throws his hands into the air.  "Here I am, trying to give you my wisdom and here you are, ignoring it completely.  Well, I tried my best."

                "Oh, please!  Where are Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite?"  Endymion asked of his other friends and generals that came with him to the Moon.

                "Out somewhere, I supposed."  Jadeite answered.  "You should really listen to me."

                "Oh, Kami!"  Endymion looked up at the sky, watching as the first star appeared.  "You sounded just like my mother when she is in one of her let's-teach-my-son-about-life moods.  What are the chances that she could be something higher than a countess?  She couldn't be the Moon Princess!"

                "Who does that baka think he is?"  Princess Serenity stomped through the hallways of the Moon Palace, her angry voice bouncing off the walls.  "A prince?  A prince!"  She threw her hands in the air in rage, causing a giggle from her friend, Rei, who was the princess of Mars.  "What is so funny?"

                "Well, you don't have to act so harsh to the poor guy."  Rei answered, tossing a black lock of hair over her shoulders.  "You gave that guy quite a shutdown."

                "Serves him right."  Serenity muttered.

                "Well, what does he have that would compare to the Princess of the Moon?"  Rei continued.  The Moon was the home of Queen Serenity, the Supreme ruler of the Universe.  Princess Serenity was her daughter and even though all the planets had a princess, except for Earth, they still can't compare to the power that Princess Serenity held since birth.  Earth had a prince, but he still couldn't compare with Serenity.

                All the rulers of the throne have similar appearances.  The most similar would be the silver hair, the silver eyes, and the crescent moon on their foreheads.

                "Oh, he makes me so mad that I wanted to kill him!"  Serenity stomped again.  "How dare he speak to me like that?"

                "Who has made our dear princess so mad that she wanted to kill him?"  A voice asked and Rei and Serenity turned around to see three of their friends approaching them.  Princess of Jupiter, Makoto, was the one that had spoken and she laughed at the angry expression on Serenity's face.

                "So, who is he?"  Princess of Venus, Minako, the blonde with the blue eyes, asked.  "Cute or not?  Rich or not?"

                "Please, stop pestering Serenity."  Princess of Mercury, Ami, pleaded.  "She would blow up if you ask her too many questions."

                "Confess!"  Minako whined and tugged at Serenity's arm.

                "Okay!"  Serenity couldn't help herself and she laughed.  "Come to my room and I would tell you."

                The five girls made their way to Serenity's huge bedroom and once inside, Serenity and Rei poured out the entire story from top to bottom.

                "So, that is what happened."  Makoto said slowly, leaning back into the chair.

                "I know.  It makes me so mad that he thinks that he has the right to offend me like that!"  Serenity flopped back onto her queen-size bed.  "If I find out who he is, I would make sure that he dies a slow and painful death."  She pulled the scarf of her head and clenched in her hands.

                "Ooo... touché."  Rei winced, folding her legs under her from her seat on the carpet.  "I feel sorry for the poor guy."

                "It seems to me that Serenity has finally met her match."  Ami said and placed down the huge volume that she was reading.  She never went anywhere without a book.

                "Finally!  Someone who can handle her hot temper."  Minako jumped off the bed as Serenity threw a pillow at her.  "Help!"

                "Serenity!"  Ami scolded.

                "What are you reading now, Ami?"  Makoto asked, peering over her shoulder.  "The Complete History and Timeline of Earth?  What IS this?"

                "Didn't you know that Prince Endymion and his four generals were sent to the Moon for protection in case Queen Beryl attacked?"  Serenity asked.

                "Yes and I thought that it would be wise to research on them before and see if they are reliable or not."  Ami said and held up another book.  "This is about the army."

                "Kami, where did you find all this stuff, Ami?"  Minako asked and leafed through the book quickly.

                "The Royal Library.  They have the most complete collection of books since the beginning of time."

                "Where?  In the "boring" section?"  Minako scoffed.

                "No.  The "history" section."  Ami answered, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

                Minako looked confused.  "And where would that be?"

                "Aisle 11, shelf 23."  Serenity answered immediately.

                "Serenity, when did you know about this stuff?"  Rei asked.

                "How could someone not even know their own house?"  Serenity answered.

                "No wondered I can't find it."  Minako stated thoughtfully.  "I never quite make it through the door."

                The girls laughed as Serenity suddenly remembered.  "Oh my Kami!"  She shouted, leaping off the bed in a flash.  "I totally forgot!"

                "What?"  Rei asked.

                "I was supposed to be in the throne room!"  Serenity grabbed a hairbrush and brushed the dust from her dress hastily.  "Mother is going to kill me!"

                "What happened?"  Makoto asked.  "Where are you going again?"

                "Got to run!  Tell you later!"  Serenity shouted and dashed out of the door, much to the amusement of her confused friends.

                She got to the throne room in ten minutes, panting and huffing outside the door.  Walking in, Serenity were greeted by Queen Serenity

                "It took you a long time to get here from the gardens."  Queen Serenity said with a calm expression on her face, leading her daughter into the conference room.  Sitting down, she motioned for her daughter to sit also.

                "Don't remind me what happened!"  Serenity gave her mother a disgusted expression, and dropped down on a soft chair.  "Just thinking of it makes me so angry!"

                "What happened?"  Queen Serenity asked, an interested look on her face.

                "Nothing important, I assumed."  Serenity waved her hand dismissively.  "So, mother.  What important issues do you wished to discuss with me?"

                "Well, Serenity.  You are going to be sixteen soon."  Queen Serenity smiled down at her daughter.  "Quite a nice age for a girl."

                "That's why it's called Sweet Sixteen."  Serenity smiled.  She had always looked forward to celebrating her sixteenth birthday.

                "True."  Queen Serenity took her daughter's hand.  "It is about time you choose a suitor—"

                "Mother!"  Serenity whined.  "I don't want to marry yet!"

                Queen Serenity sighed.  "But most of the girls your age have suitors!"

                "Mother!  I am not like most girls!  I am your daughter!"  Serenity protested.

                "And that's why you needed to find the perfect suitor for you."  Queen Serenity hugged her.  "I can't give away my daughter to just anyone.  He must be a perfect gentleman."

                "And boy, don't we know that there aren't many around here."  Serenity muttered, thinking of how she had spent her "wonderful" afternoon.

                "I know who would be perfect!"  Queen Serenity exclaimed.  "Prince Endymion of Earth!  I have met the man.  He is smart, handsome, and very charming.  He has very wonderful qualities in a man and—"

                "Probably have the worst ones in a man also."

                "Serenity, dear," her mother begun, "I wished that you would see some light in this.  You cannot rely upon your poor and boring mother throughout your lifetime."

                "I like my poor and boring mother."

                Queen Serenity sighed.  "What would you like to do then?"  She sat back down on her throne.

                "If I finally marry, it would be for love."  Serenity declared.

                "But true love is especially hard to find these days.  How would you know that it is true love instead of someone just after your money and power?  It could be very dangerous trusting the wrong per--"

                "Mother!"  Serenity protested.  "If it's true love, I would be able to feel it.  I know the difference."

                "But it's very hard trying to distinguish love from desire."  Her mother warned.

                "You married for true love."

                "Yes but it wasn't one in the beginning."  Queen Serenity got a faraway look in her eyes.  "It was an arranged marriage to connect the ruling powers of the Universe but fortunately for us, we realized that we loved one another further in the marriage.  No one could replace him."

                "I know."  Serenity closed her eyes.  Her father had died before her birth, dying of wounds fighting the Negaverse.  Even though she had never met him, she loved him anyway.

                "Why don't we turn to happier matters?"  Queen Serenity said and folded her hands on her lap.  "How would you like to spend your birthday?  It is coming up in a three weeks."

                "How about going to Earth?"  Serenity answered.  "I have been to all the planets except that one."

                "But I believed that Queen Beryl of the Negaverse has been after that planet for a long time because of her obsession with Prince Endymion."  Queen Serenity said.  "Isn't it sort of dangerous?"

                "But I only have one Sweet Sixteen in my life!"  Serenity protested.  "Besides, the Senshi could come with me."

                "The Senshi couldn't drop what they are doing just so they could protect you for your trip.  I happened to know that the Outer Senshi are especially busy with the protecting the out planets this month."  Queen Serenity said.  "And the Inners just decided on a new protection program.  Gomen, darling.  It seems like you can't go but we'll see how things turn out."

                Serenity seemed to accept this but inside, she was scheming a way to get down to Earth.  No evil Queen from the Negaverse was going to stop her from what she wanted.        

                "He said that to you!"  Haruka's face was a mask of anger.  "How dare he insult you like that?  Who does he think he is?  The King of this Universe?  He is just some gardener!"

                "Why don't you tell that to him."  Serenity said, turning to Haruka.  The entire group was walking to the village for some shopping and planning for the grand ball that would take place this week.

                "Don't worry.  We would."  Michiru said.  "He better learn not to mess with the Senshi."

                "That right."  Makoto placed an arm around Serenity's shoulders.  "We won't let him get away with this."

                "Thank you."  Serenity smiled and pointed at merchant that was selling cloth.  "Those materials over there looked pretty nice.  Let's go and look!"  Nodding, they group walked over and began to examine the texture of the cloths.

                "This one looks very nice."  Hotaru held up a reddish purple colored piece of cloth.  "Maybe you could wear it, Setsuna."

                Setsuna studied it carefully.  "Maybe.  I think would think about it."

                "The silver brocaded material looks wonderful.  Maybe it would look good on you, Minako."  Serenity held it up for her friend's inspection.

                "Don't think so.  It might look better on YOU.  The silver goes with your hair and your eyes."  Minako said.

                Serenity looked at it closely and put it near her bosom, looking at her reflection in the mirror that was propped on the wall.  "Really?  I was thinking white would be more of my color though—" 

                "Well, if it isn't the maid who steals from her betters."  A voice sneered, loud enough for everyone in the town square to look up.

                Serenity stiffened.  "Ignore him."  She muttered to her friends, whom turned to stare at him.  She continued to do whatever she was doing.

                "Ignoring me, aren't you?"  He shouted again.  "I am talking to you, the one with the scarf!"  Every eye in the area turned to stare at her.

                Serenity couldn't stand it anymore.  "What do you wanted, GARDENER?"  She shouted, adding the last word in a louder voice.  "Shopping for seeds to plant in your sick head to make you more stupid?"

                "Stupid?"  He asked.  "I am not stu—"

                "Oh wait."  Serenity smiled sweetly.  "Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people."  Everyone started to laugh at her comment, making him glare at her with renewed anger.

                "Ouch, that hurt."  One of his four companions commented and ducked as Endymion tried to punch him.

                "I think that you should change your introduction to girls that you like."  The one with brown hair smirked.  "It seems to me that she isn't too impressed with your flirting."

                "And I am not impressed with yours either."  Serenity snapped, folding her arms over her chest.  "What do you wanted?"

                "Nothing much.  Is an apology and a curtsy too much to ask?"  Endymion replied.  "Oh, you were supposed to curtsy when you see royalty and address me as Your Highness, not whatever vocabulary you are inventing in your head."

                "Are you asking?"

                "Yes."

                "So my answer to you would be... no."  Serenity presented him with her back, picking up the nearest bolt of cloth.  "I never apologize for something that I never did and bowing would be impossible for me to do."

                "You look familiar."  The man with whitish hair asked, stepping closer to get a better look.  "Have we met?"

                "Stand back."  Makoto stepped in front of her and glared at the five men.  "Let me handle this."

                "Yes, let a girl handle this situation."  Endymion mimicked in a high and squeaky voice.  "I would scream until the glass shatters and when you touch me, I would slap you."

                "Oh, that does it."  Makoto walked forward, aiming a punch at his mid-section.  He leaped back, escaping it within inches.

                "You asked for it!"  He warned, drawing out his sword.

                "Do men always fight women with swords?"  Minako said, standing beside Makoto.  "Or are they afraid of losing to them."

                "Find, no weapons then."  Endymion said and bowed.  "Does that satisfy you, milady?"  He gave her a casual smile.

                "Flirting already?"  Rei asked with a sneer.  "But flirting would not help you win THIS fight."

                "Like it ever did?"  Serenity smiled.  "Come on.  Give me your best shot."

                Taking the invitation, he launched forward.  Immediately, Haruka stepped forward.

                "No," Serenity said, keeping her eyes on her target.  "Let me fight my own battles."  Reluctantly, Haruka move aside, watching carefully as Endymion as he ran toward her charge.

                A split second before hitting her, Serenity jumped aside and struck out her foot, causing Endymion to trip over it!  With a cry of pain, he fell into a pile of mud nearby, causing a cart of fruit to tip over.  Fruit spilled everywhere, rolling into dark corners, never to be found again.

                Everybody in the area burst into laughter, watching as he tried to push himself up from the dirty pile.  Serenity kneels down in front of him and grins innocently.  "Oink oink."  She laughed.  "What an animal you are."  Still laughing, her friends joined her, standing around her.

                With the help of his four friends, he was able to get out of the mud but not without falling back into it at least five times.  Each time that happened, everyone laughed harder than the last time.  Shaking some mud from his hair, he lifted his head up to glare at her.

                "I'm going to have you and your friends arrested for that."  He spat out.

                "How?  And for what?"  She taunted and in a lower voice so that only he could hear, "I would just say that it's just an accident and that you were running toward me when you tripped.  Everyone saw that you were charging at a poor defenseless girl and that you tripped."

                "I will personally make sure you do not forget that."  He promised.  "I swear it by my—"

                "What is going on here?"  Everyone look up to see the town sheriff walking his or her way.  He gave them a suspicious look.

                "What is going on here?  I was walking through town and you could hear the chaos a couple of streets over."  He said, eyeing at the spilled mud, the tipped over cart, and Endymion's current attire.  "And I could see that I was right coming to check on this."

                Endymion spoke up.  "These people here are giving me trouble and that includes tripping me into a puddle of mud."

                "What is that supposed to mean?"  Rei shook her head.  "We saw you fall into the puddle.  You were running toward my friend here—" she pointed at Serenity, "and he tripped into a puddle of mud.  Nothing else happened."

                "Yeah right."  Kunzite rolled his eyes.  "This girl here tripped him."

                "No!  I didn't."  Serenity protested and sniffed.  "I can't believe that nobody believes me.  I mean, I am telling the truth and—"  She buried her face in her hands and promptly burst into tears.

                "I can't believe that you made her cry!  How could you?"  Michiru hugged Serenity, trying to calm her with soothing words.

                "I am just trying the truth and... and..."  She started to cry again.

                While her friends tried to comfort her, Ami walked up to the sheriff and cupped her hands around his ear.  "She is Princess Serenity."  She whispered and just leaves it as that.

                The sheriff gave her a look mixed with surprise and shock.  "And you are..."

                Ami curtsied.  "Princess Ami, at your service."

                The sheriff looked at the still crying Serenity and noticed the silver hair underneath the scarf and the crescent moon on her forehead for the first time.  She had kept the crescent moon hidden whenever she was outside of the palace with a special necklace and kept the hair tied up so it wouldn't show too much.  He looked at the angry Endymion, who was shaking his fist and screaming at her, causing her to cry even louder.  

                "Stop it this instant!"  The sheriff yelled at the men.  "It's obvious that you are the one causing the trouble and that she is innocent.  I would let you off this time with a warning but if you do that one more time, you would be going to the courthouse for verbal assault and harassment!"

                "What!?  But—"

                "Go now before I change my mind."  The sheriff tipped his hat in the direction of the girls and walked off.

                Endymion walked up to Serenity and said in a low voice, "Remember what I said before?  Forget that it's a threat.  It is a promise."  He gave them one more glare, in which her friends matched with theirs, and left.

                "That was interesting."  Hotaru said.

                "Totally exciting."  Serenity sighed and wiped her eyes.  "I think I have used up my water supply for this week."

                "Nice acting."  Rei laughed.  "I thought it was real, were it not for the fact that we knew what was happening."

                "Now that this is over, may we continue shopping?"  Minako asked.

                "Owww!"  Endymion winced as Zoicite hit a sore spot on his side with the fake sword.  "Watch it!"

                "I thought you were the best at small fights with girls."  Zoicite strike him again, this time on the leg.  "But of course, your mother should have told you not to hit girls."

                "Please!  Girls don't know their places unless they are taught where they stand.  Besides, I am the best.  She only took me by surprise by jumping away."  He tried defending himself, without any luck.  Leaping out of the way, he nearly fell to back away from the swipe at his mid-section.

                "Very smart.  Using the opponent's energy against himself.  I think I read about it in one of the last books of martial arts training."  Nephrite said thoughtfully, giving his sweating commander a grin.  "I think you are in trouble, Endymion."

                Endymion tried to strike back but Zoicite countered it with a force so strong that Endymion dropped the sword.  Zoicite held the sword, pointing it at his neck.  "Surrender, Endymion."  He teased and laughed.  "You lose."

                Endymion fumed.  "You see!  They are giving me bad luck."

                "Excuses, excuses..."  Jadeite said in a singsong voice.  The two other men laughed

                Endymion stared at the sky.  "I am going to get them tomorrow."

What do you think so far?  E-mail me at shadowbluemoon@yahoo.com for comments, questions, or complaints!  Hopefully, they are questions...


	2. Chapter 2

                Hello!  Welcome back.  I see that you are interested in reading more of my story.  Well, in that case, thank you!  In this chapter, there might be one or two words that can be offending to little children but I hope that you are mature enough to handle it.

Disclaimer:  Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.  It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi but this story belongs to me, all the new characters, and any storylines.  Anything in these brackets    is something that I said... as a viewer of this story.  And I am sure that you know what those star thingies are for... *  *

Chapter 2

                "I just love being outside!"                

                "We all know you do."  Her friends grinned at her. 

                "It was unfortunate that we couldn't bring our horses, but at least the guards aren't following us."

                "The only reason why the guards aren't here is that we are."  Rei told her.  "There isn't anything that we couldn't handle!"

                "Well, well, well.  What do we have here?"

                Serenity groaned.  "Except that."

                "What do you want?"  She sighed, turning around.  Sure enough, there he was, although he was in a pair of pants and white shirt.  He brought his four friends with him, whom stood around him like a protective shield.

                "I wish to apologize for yesterday's misunderstanding.  I hope, milady, which you will forgive me."  Endymion bowed and presented her a box wrapped with a red bow.

                She was stunned by the change of attitude.  She stammered a thank you and took the box, looking at it with a mixture of shock and suspicion.  He urged her to open it, to see if she liked it.  She untied the bow and opened the box, peering at its contents.  She screamed and dropped the box, showing them what was inside.

                Worms.  Slimy, red worms.

                The men laughed as they watched the women gasp and back away from the box.  Serenity was being fussed over by her friends, while they glared at the men.

                "Yesterday wasn't enough for you?  You want more?  I'll give you MUCH more!"  Makoto grabbed a green wand as it came out of nowhere.  She strode forward, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

                "No, Mako.  We can handle him the way we are."  Rei said.  The four women surrounding their friend nodded in silent agreement.  "I'm taking HIM."  She indicated Endymion.

                "No, I am."  They turned around and found Serenity looking back at them with determination in her eyes.  They nodded again and started attacking the men before them.  The eight women took on the man's companions, leaving him to face the girl.

                Endymion grinned.  'This is too easy,' he thought.  'They are going to get what they deserve.  No one injures my pride and gets away with it.'  He looked at the Serenity and she just stared back at him.

                "You are not much without your friends, are you?"  He taunted.  She still didn't do anything, but only stared at him. It was becoming uncomfortable.  With a growl, he launched a kick that missed her completely.  'She moves fast, for someone who is a servant.'  

                He whirled around and attacked.  He attacked with all he had, but he couldn't get her.  It seemed as though she know what he would do even before he did.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that his friends weren't having much luck in their fights either.  His friends were receiving, rather than sending bruises.  At least he haven't received any, but that was only because Serenity wasn't fighting back.  He didn't want to imagine what would happen to him if she did fought back.

                "What in the name of Serenity is going on?!"

                Everyone stopped only because the women had stopped.  And the women had stopped only because of the voice, which was full of command and familiarity.  They all turned and found a woman in a yellow dress with flashing blue eyes and long dark-blue hair that was styled into four small buns at each side of her head.  The most outstanding feature about this woman was the yellow crescent moon on her forehead.  She strode forward and the women stepped forward to greet her.

                "Luna."  They chorused and executed a perfect group curtsy.

                "What are you doing here?"  Luna exclaimed, hugging Serenity.  "Did those men hurt you?"

                "Hurt me?"  Serenity asked.  "Well, they didn't... hurt me."

                "But what are you doing?  It looks like a fight to me."

                "Well, umm... my friends are showing me a new kind of move."  Serenity said with a smile.  "It was pretty cool."

                "You know that the Queen doesn't like you training."  Luna said.

                "Please, Luna."  Serenity begged.  "Don't tell.  Please!  Please...  Luna..."

                "Fine!  Fine!"  Luna threw her hands up in the air.  "I wouldn't tell."

                "Thank you!"  Serenity hugged her.  "I knew that you would understand."

                Luna sighed and turned around.  "But I am not responsible for anything that might go wrong, okay?"

                "Umm... okay."  Serenity nodded and Luna walked away.  "Let's go now."  She looked at her friends.  "Are you coming?"

                Her friends nodded and walked off behind her.  Once in the safety of the palace walls, Minako exploded.

                "Why didn't you just tell them that you are the Moon Princess?"  She asked.  "That would make them back off!"

                Serenity shook her head.  "No."

                "But why—"

                "As long as they don't know who I am, I am still able to strike at them anyway I wanted."  Serenity said.  "If mother finds out, she would criticize me about being a princess and all of those things."

                "So as long as she doesn't know," Ami nodded, "You are still able to fight them without the Royal decree or anything of that sort."

                "Yes."  Serenity smiled evilly.  "They liked presents, don't they?  Well, we are going to give them one."  She looked at her friends.  "Who's with me?"

                A chorus of agreement echoed through the halls.

                The next morning, Serenity and her friends discussed the plan for revenge in Serenity's room.  

                "This morning, I had written a note to that baka."  Serenity said.

                "What does it say?"  Makoto asked.

                "It tells them to come to the shed in the garden."  She answered.  "It also says that if they don't come, they had admitted defeat to us because they are too chicken to fight us."

                "Brilliant!"  Minako cheered.  "So what do we do?"

                "Well, here is the plan..."

                "Ready?"  Serenity whispered at Rei, who stood at the door.

                "Wait!"  Rei stepped back.  "Okay, now I am ready.  Here they come!"

                The five men walked up to the shed looking around.  Shrugging, they walked through the door and—

                SPLAT!  Something wet and sticky poured down on top of them.

                "What in the world—" Endymion cried and smelled it.  "This is honey!"  He shouted.  "Those—"

                "You like something even sweeter?"  A voice asked and they turned around to see Serenity and the girls hold a bag of something and a fan.

                "What are you going to do with that?"  Kunzite asked, stepping back.  Minako turned on the fan full blast and Makoto held up the bag so they could see the contents.  

                Feathers.  A huge bag full of feathers.

                "Stop!"  Jadeite yelled.

                "Too late."

                Makoto poured the bag over the fan, blowing it at the five men.  They tried to run but the gallons of honey poured over them caused them to slide across the ground and trip over one another.

                "Hey!"  Serenity yelled.  "Here is something to cool you down!"  She pulled out a water hose.

                "Dear lord..."  Nephrite screamed.  "Don't you dare to that and—"

                Serenity smiled and turned it on.  A blasting stream of water struck them and they fell again.  When they got back up, they ran for the door as fast as they could.

                "Chickens!"  Rei called and placed her hands on her hips in an imitation of one with the cooing.  Pretty soon, all the girls are doing it and Ami pulled out a camera.

                "Smile!"  She called and snapped a picture of the men retreating.  "This one goes on the town newspapers!"  She declared.

                Endymion and his generals has never felt so humiliated in their lives before.  The honey sticks like glue and the feathers gathered in clumps on their hair and blowing into their faces.  The water was even worse.  It drip off their bodies, causing a trail to fall behind them.  The girls have to choose the back shed in the garden and when the men came out, people are already moving around, doing their work.  Even though they tried to ignore the men, that didn't stop a couple of giggles, muffled by their hands and some very shock stares.

                Endymion wanted to die.  He just wanted to sink into the ground and bury himself.

                "Can this day get even worse?"  Zoicite asked, wiping his face with his hands.

                "Umm..."  Jadeite said, "I think it just did."  He pointed behind them and they saw something that made their eyes go wide.

                Bees.  A whole hive of bees.

                "Run!"  Kunzite hollered and they ran for their lives, the bees right after them.

                "A bunch of chickens on the run in the palace walls?  Could you imagine?"  Queen Serenity looked at the front page of the town newspaper and shook her head.  "What are teenagers these days going to come up with?"

                Serenity looked at Ami and they both started giggling.

                "Oh, let me guess."  Queen Serenity gave them both a look.  "You have something to do with this."

                "It's not our fault that they gave us worms as a present!"  Serenity protested.  "We are only getting revenge."

                "How many times did I tell you that you shouldn't do things like that to people?"  Queen Serenity folded the newspaper.  "This time it was honey and feathers.  What would be next?  Acid and spears?"

                "Mother!  I wouldn't so something that dangerous!  It was just supposed to be a little fun."  Serenity said and stood up.  "I would not try to do something like that again."  That week, they had pester the men with tricks, some small, some big.  Once, they had fixed the water pipes in the men side of the palace so that the hot water would become cold and the cold water would be hot.  Then they switched the door numbers so that they would walk into someone else's room.  Both tricks had been a success.

                "Well, you better not."  Queen Serenity said and stood up.  "I have a meeting with the Prince Endymion and the Generals this afternoon.  I must go and get ready."

                "Prince Endymion?"  Serenity asked.

                "Yes, Prince Endymion."  Queen Serenity replied and walked out.  "See you later, girls."

                "What should we do for the rest of the day?"  Ami said and stretched.

                "Let's go to the gardens?  We could read, run, get some exercise…"Rei suggested.

                "Agreed!"  Serenity cheered and stood up.  "Well, come on!  Let's go!  I can't wait to be out of this stuffy palace!"

                "Good afternoon, Prince Endymion and your Generals."  Queen Serenity said and gestured at the seats at the long conference table.  "Please sit down."

                They sat down and Queen Serenity notice something.  "Why, Prince Endymion.  You look so tired today.  And your generals don't look any better either."  She looked carefully at the bags underneath their eyes and the way they were sitting.

                "It is just... just... insomnia, your Highness."  Prince Endymion answered and stifled a yawn.

                "Is it because of the rooms?  Aren't they comfortable to your liking?"  Queen Serenity asked.  "I would go and change them if you wanted to—"

                "No, they are fine."  Jadeite said.

                "I know that it was selfish of me to ask you to come here."  Queen Serenity said sadly.  "I shouldn't have done that."

                "No, your Highness,"  Endymion began, "It was the fact that we are so worried about what Queen Beryl might do next that we are getting so little sleep."

                "Oh, alright."  Queen Serenity nodded.

                Half an hour later, they decided to go to the gardens for a break.

                Serenity and her eight friends were sitting underneath a shady tree and just enjoying themselves when she felt someone watching them.

                Spinning around, she faced Endymion and said, "The day was so bright, but of course I knew that a black cloud was going to block up my sun."

                "I want you and your friends to stop playing all those pranks on us."  Endymion demanded.

                "Pranks?  What pranks?"

                "Don't act innocent, servant.  I know that it was you who did all of those tricks."  Jadeite snapped.  "I couldn't get a single night's sleep."

                "And isn't that too bad."  Makoto sneered.

                "I know.  It's a shame that it have to make you so worried."  Jadeite shot back.

                "I wanted you to stop doing them."  Endymion repeated.  "I mean it.  If you don't, then—"

                A little girl passed them and she tugged on her mother's arm.  "Look, mommy!"  She exclaimed loudly, pointing in the direction of the five men.  "Chickens!  It are the chickens!"

                "No, darling," her mother said softly, but loud enough to hear, and shook her head, "Don't say 'it are the chickens'. Say, 'THEY are the chickens'."

                "Yes mommy!"  The girl smiled and waved at the men.  "Bye, chickens!"

                The five men turned horror-stricken faces to the eight girls, who broke up in laughter.

                "How did they know about it?"  Kunzite demanded.

                "Oh, didn't you know?"  Rei picked up the day's newspaper.  "It's in the town newspaper."  She handed it to Endymion, who stared down on the first page with shock.  On it was five men running away  with honey and water over their bodies and feathers sticking out everywhere.  The headlines read: 

                CHICKEN ON THE RUN INSIDE CASTLE WALLS!  HIDE ALL OF YOUR CHICKEN FEED!

                "Chicken!"  Serenity teased and imitated one.

                "Don't say to me!"  Endymion grabbed her arm and tossed her to the ground.  She collapsed to the floor with a cry of pain and shock.  Her friends rushed to her side immediately and tried to help her up.

                "How can you do such a thing?"  Hotaru was touching her friend's arms to see if she had broken any bones.  "Pushing a girl on the floor!"

                "Why, she shouldn't have said that!"  He shouted at her.  "Why did you have to print it in the newspapers?"

                "What is going on here?"  A voice cried as the Queen rushes to her daughter on the floor.

                "Thank god!"  Endymion said and pointed at Serenity.  "She just printed this in the newspaper after play so many thousand tricks on my generals and I!"

                "Do you even know who she is?"  Queen Serenity said.

                "NO!"

                "Well, she is my daughter, Princess Serenity."  She answered.  "Princess of the Moon."

                "You must be jesting with us, Your Majesty."  Endymion made a choking noise even as he was forced to admit to the truth when Queen Serenity shook her head.

                "No, Prince Endymion," Queen Serenity said.  "She is my daughter."

                "Are you ill, Your Majesty?"  He inquired.

                Queen Serenity opened her mouth to answer, but Serenity cut in.  "No, PRINCE Endymion," she snapped.  "My mother is not the one that is ill... you are!  Ill at mind and ill at heart... let's put in ill-mannered also!"

                "Who are you to speak to me—"

                "Princess Serenity, that's who!"  Makoto said, glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

                "PRINCESS SERENITY, PRINCESS MAKOTO, PRINCE ENDYMION!"  Queen Serenity exclaimed with disbelief.  "I can't believe how immature you are all acting!  Especially you!"  She looked at the Outer Senshi, who stood underneath a nearby tree.  "Do you possibly believe that what you are doing is correct?"  She paused.  "We are here to work together against the Negaverse, not fight one another!"

                "But it's not our fault!"  Minako protested.  "They started it!"

                "It doesn't matter who started it!"  Queen Serenity said.  "I am going to end it now."  She took a deep breath and considered the punishment.  "Your punishment would be that you must spent everyday in each other's company until Serenity's birthday.  Luna would supervise you and if anyone of you causes a disagreement, Luna would be able to issue you any orders she wishes."

                "WHAT?!"

                "You have to be nice to one another also.  That means letting ladies go first, bowing and curtsying to one another upon arrival, and keep all of your manners with you at all times."  Luna said.  "And for those who don't understand, it means that you must be ladies and gentlemen."

                "When does this starts?"  Jadeite asked in a shaky breath.

                Queen Serenity looked at them and smiled.  "Now."

                "WHAT?!  You can't—"

                "Yes, I can.  I AM the Queen, no?"  Queen Serenity smiled and put a serene look on her face.  "I trust you understand the rules?"

                They all held blank looks on their faces.  Queen Serenity smiled again.  "The skies are getting darker.  I think that you must retire.  Your punishment begins tomorrow at the crack of dawn."

                She turned around and everyone either curtsied or bowed as she passed them.  As soon as she is out of earshot, they turned to one another with fury.

                "It's all YOUR fault for getting us into this!"  Rei shouted at the men.

                "No, it's all your fault!  If your FRIEND here isn't the princess, we wouldn't be in trouble now!"  Jadeite shouted back.

                "Isn't that just too bad."  Makoto said sarcastically.

                "I know, right?"  Nephrite gave her a mocking smile.

                "ENOUGH!"  Luna shouted.  "You better stop doing that right now if you don't want me to start giving out punishments!"

                "Umm... excuse me," Endymion said with an innocent look on his face, "But haven't you heard that the Queen said that punishments starts tomorrow?  Today isn't tomorrow yet, or haven't you noticed." 

                "You are—"

                "Yes, I know.  I am the best."  He smiled again.

                "You ignorant baka!"  Serenity shouted at him.  "Do you even know who she is?"

                "Your nanny?"

                "NANNY?!"  Luna cried.  "HOW DARE YOU!  I am the Queen's ROYAL ADVISOR!"

                "Yes and I am the frog prince."

                "You should be."  Serenity retorted.  "But just cut out the prince part."

                "Okay, unless you want me to start the punishment today, you may continue arguing."  Luna said sweetly.  "And I would be MORE than happy to give you the delightful job of scrubbing all the servant restrooms."

                "Shut up, you old hag."

                Ten minutes later, Endymion found himself all wet on the floor, a dirty brush in his hand, nearly hitting his head on the bathtub when he slipped.

                The next morning, everyone found themselves at the breakfast table, eating breakfast and glaring at one another across the table.  Except for Endymion.  Instead, he found himself nodding into his plate of pancakes, when...

                "Why do you have all those bruises, Prince Endymion?  And why are you so tired looking?  Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"  Queen Serenity asked with a concerned look.

                "Whh..at?  Nani?"  He asked sleepily and noticed that everyone was staring at him.  "What happened?"

                Queen Serenity gave him a weird look.  Kunzite nudged his prince and whispered, "She just asked you why you have so many bruises and why you look so tired."

                "Oh!"  He said.  "Umm... the bruises?  I umm... tripped, yeah that's it, I tripped!  Yeah, I tripped when I got out of my bed today."

                "Umm, isn't that FALLING out of your bed?"  Serenity sneered.  "Got off the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

                "Or no bed at all."  Endymion muttered underneath his breath, low enough just for the Queen not to hear.

                "Prince Endymion, why are your hands so red?"  Queen serenity inquired.

                "My hands?"  He stared at them and shoved them underneath the tables.  "I... burned them this morning... making... coffee!"

                "But I thought you hated coffee?"  Jadeite asked.  "You see, you have barely even drink on drop out of the cup that Serenity had poured for you."

                "I am afraid that she might have poisoned it."  He muttered.

                "What did you say?"  Serenity asked with an innocent expression.  "Don't you want everyone to hear what your comment was?"

                Luckily, for him, Queen Serenity started discussing battle strategies and before he knew it, he was nodding off again.

                "Prince Endymion, could you please pass the syrup?"  Serenity asked.

                "Huh?  Syrup?  What syrup?"

                Serenity gave him a weird look.  "The syrup right next to you.  Oh, look.  You have it on your face."  She passed him a napkin, in which he dropped.  As he bent to pick it up, Serenity kicked him under the table.

                "OW!"  He cried as he glared at Serenity, who had an innocent expression on her face.  Everyone's attention was on them now.

                "Are you okay, Prince Endymion?  Did you hit your head under the table?"  She inquired.

                "No, I didn't hit my head.  In fact, SOMETHING hit ME instead!"  He shot back.

                "Uh, uh, UH..."  Luna smiled.  "No arguing.  Have YOU noticed that punishment starts today?"  Luna asked and gave him a sweet smile that promised him more pain in the future.   

                "How can I forget that when you are contently nagging me about it... dear SWEET lady."

                "I couldn't stop nagging you because you would forget."  Luna smiled.  "GENTLEMAN.  Talk back to me one more time and I would make sure that your stay on the Moon," she gave him a feline like grin at him, "is VERY pleasant.  So pleasant that you would want to come back every... single... year."

                At the words "every single year", Endymion snapped his mouth close, and turning his attention back to his breakfast but it's obvious that his appetite is gone.

                Serenity just smiles and hold up the coffee pot.  "More coffee?"

                Later that day, they gather in the Royal Garden.

                "Remember, you have to act like ladies and gentlemen."  Luna reminded them.  "That means the men have to assist the ladies."

                "Assist?"  Endymion snorted.  "What, couldn't they walk and stand by themselves?"

                Haruka rolled her eyes.  "No, the reason why we couldn't walk is because we are too busy laughing at you bastards to stand properly."

                Luna gave Haruka a glare.  "No cursing."

                "Truthfulness is a moral."  Michiru said, coming to Haruka's defense.

                "That's true," Luna said thoughtfully.  "And our Prince Endymion here would know that if he had read any of the many books about mannerism that I wrote."  She grinned.  "Why don't we punish him for his wrong-doing?"

                "Which one?"  Zoicite asked.  "Because of what he said or because that he didn't read any of the books that you wrote?"

                "Zoicite!"

                "What?  It's the truth!"

                "Stop it, both of you!"  Luna commanded.  "Or I would have to give you both punishments."

                Endymion glared at Zoicite.  "Just wait till we are back on Earth... you just wait."

                "Now, what kind of person would threaten his own friend?"  Kunzite asked, coming up behind Endymion.

                "One that isn't a person in the first place."  Rei mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

                Before they know it, everyone was arguing with one another.  Luna just about had enough.  "EVERYONE!  STOP IT!"  She yelled.  "I AM GOING TO GET GRAY HAIRS JUST FOR THIS THREE WEEKS THAT I HAVE TO ENDURE WITH YOU!"  Everyone immediately fell quiet and she smiled.  "That was easy enough."

                They blew up again.

                "YOU DESERVE TO GET GRAY HAIRS, YOU OLD HAG!"

                "DON'T SAY THAT TO HER, YOU ILL-MANNERED IDIOT!"

                "OH YEAH?  WELL, I WISH THAT SHE GROWS WHISKERS TOO!"

                "SHUT UP!  MEN ARE SO STUPID!"  I wondered who said that...

                "WOMEN ARE WEAK!  SO WEAK!"  Uh oh...

                "WHAT?!  WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  Now, I hope everyone here is old enough to handle a little cursing...

                "DO NOT SAY THAT TO MY FRIENDS!"

                "Oooo!  MISS-I-AM-SO-PERFECT-BECAUSE-I-AM-A-PRINCESS WANTS TO STAND UP FOR HER FRIENDS INSTEAD OF CARING FOR HERSELF ONLY!"  Bad move, Endymion...

                "WELL, MISTER-I-HAVE-NOTHING-BETTER-TO-DO-THAN-TO-ANNOY-PEOPLE-AND-SAY-THAT-HE-IS-SO-WONDERFUL BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I DO SOMETHING THAT HE WOULD REGRET!"  You better listen to her, Endymion...

                "Ooooooooo!  I AM SO SCARED THAT I AM SHAKING!"  *smacks forehead*  You idiot...

                "YOU BETTER SHUT UP OR I WOULD DO MORE THAN MAKE YOU SHAKE!"  Don't say that I didn't warn you, Endymion... *holds up STOP sign*

                "MAKE ME SHAKE?  YOU YOURSELF CAN HARDLY EVEN STAND!"  *holds up DANGER sign*

                "I CAN STAND BETTER THAN YOU BECAUSE I AT LEAST HAVE SOME PRIDE!"  I think it's dying down...

                "PRIDE?  HA!  YOU HAVE TOO MUCH, YOU DITZY IDIOT!"  No... not anymore.  Did I mention that men are STUPID?!

                "When is this going to stop?"  Go Ami!

                "I WOULD STOP WHEN HE STOPS!"  Alright... it's a peace offering, Endymion!  Take it!

                "YOU WOULD NEVER STOP BECAUSE YOU ARE LIKE A BROKEN RECORD!  YOU NEVER SHUT UP!"  I think I should call 911... *picks up phone*

                "WHAT?!"  *begins to dial rapidly*  C'mon, c'mon... PICK UP!

                "THAT IS RIGHT, YOU SNOBBY-SELFISH-NO-GOOD-TOO-FULL-OF-HERSELF PRINCESS!"  Hello?  Yes, I need some help.  There is a fight going on here and I think I need some-- *looks back at the scene*  Too late...

                The sound of a slap echoes through the palace, a slap so loud that even Queen Serenity, who was sitting in the throne room, reading her papers, look up and asked her advisor, "Is that thunder?"

                Outside, in the garden, everyone stood still, so still that you can hear a leaf falling from a tree.  Haruka was the first one to break the silence by letting out a low whistle.

                "You just... you just... you... just... SLAPPED me."  Endymion sputtered, touching his red cheek.

                Serenity placed down her hand, gasping for breath, her chest heaving heavily.  "You deserved it."

                "DESERVED IT?!"  Endymion shouted, launching himself at her.  His friends quickly held him back by the arms.  "YOU SLAPPED ME FOR NO DAMN REASON!"  Now, who believes that?

                "You insulted my friends, not to mention that you insulted me!"  Serenity glared.  "Did you know that insulting the princess of the Moon is a DEATH punishment?"

                "And did you know that slapping the prince of Earth is also a death punishment?"

                "You are on the Moon now."  Minako stepped in front of her friend.  "When you are here, we are in charge."

                "We do not care about how you Earthlings run the monarchy system but here, on the Moon, this is the way we run ours."  Setsuna said and when she speaks, everyone listens.  "But since you are here by the summons of Queen Serenity to protect the Moon, the death sentence is therefore lifted from you."

                "Say 'thank you', Endymion."  Zoicite urged him.

                "Thank YOU."  Endymion said in a sarcastic tone, brushing his friends away.  His friends fell back, knowing not to bother him.

                Serenity takes a deep breath and turns to Luna.  "Luna, I think it's time we call it quits today.  We shall continue tomorrow."

                Luna have no choice but to listen to her mistress so she turned to Endymion and said, "That's it for today.  We will continue tomorrow."

                Endymion glared at Serenity and then stomped off with his friends trailing after him.  A flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder, shattered through the atmosphere, a real one, this time.  Serenity and her friends ran for cover inside the palace just as torrents of rain came down.

Thank you for reading!  I am not quite done with the 3rd chapter yet but tune in for that too!  E-mail me at shadowbluemoon@yahoo.com!


	3. Chapter 3

                Glad to see that I have people who are actually interested in this fanfic… I was positive that I would have NONE.  Read on!

Disclaimer:  Right now, I am disclaiming that I have to disclaim every single time!  *looks pissed*  I do not want to do this for every single chapter… but hey!  Welcome to the Fanfiction world.  Alright… *takes deep breath and said in a robotic voice… in one breath* Sailor-Moon-and-her-characters-doesn't-belong-to-me-because-it-belongs-to-Naoko-Takeuchi-but-this-story-is-mine-take-it-and-you-would-be-sorry-and-let's-get-on-with-this-thing-already!  *breathes*

Chapter 3

                She stood inside a dark room, shadows playing on the walls, shifting from one place to another.  Walking up to a throne, she sat down, tapping her fingers on the arm of it, the clicking sounds of her nails the only sound in the room.  Crossing her legs, she placed her hands on the crystal ball that is floating in front of her, burning purple and black.  Inside of it, ghoulish images flash and horrific pictures appear.  But that isn't what she wanted to see.  She want to see the one that she desires, the one she want more than anyone.  Concentrating on her crystal ball, his image slowly appear inside it, causing her to smile.

                A pair of red eyes appear in the gloom around her, staring at her.  "My master, what is it that you want?"

                She looked up, her own red eyes shimmering in the darkness.  "Did you kill her yet?"

                The eyes moved up, as if its owner is smiling.  "I have a plan that is perfect for her."

                "Good, very good then."  She stood up, brushing back her red hair.  "Be quick with it, though."

                "I plan to."

                "Do not fail me."  She narrowed her eyes.  "Or you would share the same fate as the one before you."

                The pair of red eyes flashed in anger, offended by her remark that its plan might fail.  "I wouldn't, my master."

                "Alright.  You are dismissed."  She sat back down, gazing in the crystal ball again.

                "Yes... Queen Beryl."

                Sitting inside her room, Serenity watched as the rain fell in torrents down her balcony window.  Another flash of lightning crackled through the dreary gray sky, followed closely by a loud clap of thunder; she loved it.

                Changing into a soft robe made of satin, she climbed onto her huge queen-sized bed, fixing the fluffy pillows so it would be comfortable.  Stretching luxuriously, she picked up a romance novel she is more mature when she was a princess in the Moon Kingdom... not like what we have today... and flipped the pages to where she was up to.  After reading the same line for about five times, she realized that she couldn't concentrate and wondered why.  Her mind was blank.

                Throwing her book onto the ground in disgust, angered at herself, she fell back on the bed, staring up at her canopied ceiling.  Rolling over, she fell asleep, her slumber tortured by thoughts that she didn't even know of.

                The knock came gently at first, accompanied by a female voice.  When Serenity didn't pay it any heed, the knock became insistent.                  Tossing her covers away in a huff, Serenity stomped to the door and threw it open.  "What is it?"  She snapped, annoyed.

                The young servant stared back at her with big frightened-looking eyes.  It was her first day on the job, and even more so, her first encounter with the princess of the Moon.  Stammering, the young girl threw herself at Serenity's feet, tears running down her cheeks.

                "I am sorry... your... your Highness."  She wept.  "But the Queen has told me to... to... fetch you for the--"

                Serenity, realizing that she has scared someone out of her wits, bent down to the sobbing girl.  "I am sorry.  I was in a bad mood."  Helping the girl off the floor, she nodded at her.  "My mother wants me to get ready, is that it?"

                The girl nodded through her tears.

                "What is your name?"

                Realizing that a question has been issued toward her, she jumped.  "My name... is... Yu...kina... your Highness."

                "Yukina, is it?"  Serenity smiled.  "Thank you and you may go now."  Turning away from her, Serenity began to close the door when a high pitched scream came from the hallways, followed by a loud WAK!

                Running out, she realized that Yukina had run into a woman that was walking in the opposite direction of her, causing both of them to fall down.  The loud "WAK!" was... Yukina being slapped by the woman.

                "HOW DARE YOU?!"  The lady yelled, her shrill voice bouncing off the walls.  She stood up and dusted off her expensive clothing, her young beautiful but cold face in a snarl.  "YOU NEARLY RAN ME OVER, YOU CLUMSY PEASANT!"  Raising her hand again, she prepare to slash it across Yukina's face, who was lying on the ground in a heap.

                Serenity ran out and grabbed the lady's hand before it can connect with any part of Yukina.

                Gaping, the woman turned to Serenity.  "Why, who gave you permission to do so?"

                "I don't listen to people who give me directions or commands."  Serenity told her.  "I issue them."

                Drawing her hand back in a huff, the lady wipe it many times on her scarf, as if the touch of Serenity's hand disgusts her.  "Why should I listen to you?"  She demanded.  "I am a guest here... from the order of the QUEEN."  She smiled triumphantly, as if this made her higher than everyone else.

                Serenity nodded.  "Yes, but I see that you don't understand the rules here that much... Lady..."

                "Countess Angelica from the House of Ainotama."  I have NO idea what Ainotama is... so forgive me.  Lady Angelica said, another triumphant smile on her face.  Sneering, she looked Serenity from head to toe.  "I see that someone have been taking a nap."

                Serenity pretended not to have notice the Countess's comment and made a graceful curtsy.  "May I be the first one to welcome you to the Moon, Countess Angelica.  May your stay be pleasant."

                Sticking her nose in the air, Countess Angelica sauntered down the hallway, her skirts making a swish-swash sound on the carpeted floor.

                Yukina, having recovered from her shock, gaped at Serenity.  "Thank you, your Highness."  She stammered, curtsying.  "But I still don't understand why you let her go!  You could have just told her that you are the Princess and let her fall on the floor, begging."

                Serenity chuckled.  "And what fun would that be?  She has bound to be at the ball tonight... and THEN, she would be embarrassed beyond anyone she had embarrassed before."  Smiling, she walked back into her room, laughing silently to herself, to the amazement of Yukina.

                "Your Majesty."  Endymion bowed to the Queen.  "Lovely ball you are having here tonight."

                The Queen smiled at him.  "Yes, Prince Endymion.  Lovely indeed."

                "Everyone seemed to be here."  Endymion looked around, purposely avoiding the many women's eyes that are trained on him.

                "Everyone... but my daughter."

                "Oh?"  Endymion said, wondering where she couldn't have gone.  'Where is she?'  He thought and then canceled that thought.  'SHUT UP, ENDYMION!  You don't care...!'  A voice in his head laughed.  'Or do you?'

                Gritting his teeth, he picked up a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter's tray, taking a sip of the fragranced mix of fruits.  Before he knew it, dinner was to be served.

                Turning around, he sees a beautiful woman standing near the window.  She was blond with the air of a sophisticated upper class female.  Walking over to her, he bowed.  "I am surprised to see such a beautiful creature as yourself without a date."

                She glanced at him, and then look at him up and down.  She obviously liked what she saw.  "Oh, my escort?  Well, it's my first time on the Moon so right now, I don't have one."  She smiled coyly at him.  "Why don't you have one?"

                Endymion laughed.  "Same reason as you."

                "Oh?"  She offered him her hand, which he took and kissed it gently.  "My name is Angelica.  Countess Angelica of Ainotama."

                "And my name is Endymion.  Prince Endymion of Earth."

                "So you are the prince that everyone is talking about."  She flushed prettily.  "My my, rumors don't lie, do they."

                CUT!  *freezes scene and walks up, dressed in a director's outfit, holding a pointer*  You see what is wrong here?  *points at Angelica*  What does Endymion see in her?  Look at that outfit.  I mean, did she get it from a thrift shop?  *shakes head at the blushing*  That is so fake.  I swear, she must have used an overdose of makeup.  *walks over to Endymion*  And why does he look... so peeved?  Doesn't he WANT this introduction?  She is obviously a bounty hunter... *tries to push them apart but fails*  Oh yeah, I forgot.  I froze the scene.  *smiling sheepishly, I backed off but not before giving the frozen Angelica a hard kick in the shins*  ACTION!

                "Rumors?"  What rumors?"

                She turned away from him.  "Nothing."  Smiling, she held out her hand.  "Why don't you escort me to dinner?"

                "It would be my pleasure."  He said and took her hand.

                Strolling into the huge dinning room of the palace, he couldn't help but marvel at the pure elegance of the place.  Beautiful paintings huge from the gold gilded walls with the expensive wallpapers of fairies and lovely elves.  Hanging from the high ceiling made of colored glass, are several huge chandeliers made of crystal.  The long ebony table was another wonder of its own.  It stretch across more than half of the room.  On it, were several gorgeous flower arrangements along with some lit silver candles.

                Seating Angelica down, he sat down also.  Chatting with her, his mind, with a will of it's own, wanders to think about Serenity again.  Gritting his teeth, he asked himself why he keeps doing that.  Looking up because of the sudden quietness in the room, he saw that a bald-looking man was standing nervously by the door, fixing his cravat self-consciously.

                The man took a big breath and said, "Her Majesty, Queen Serenity of the Moon and her Highness, Princess Serenity!"

                The pair entered together and everyone rose up from their seats to either bow or curtsy.  Serenity was dressed in a pure white gown, it's long train dragging across the floor after her.  A crown of jewels sat on top of her silver head, the moon on her forehead flaring gently from now and then.

                'She looks wonderful tonight,' he thought and then mentally smacks himself.  'What are you thinking, Endymion?  Did you forget that she--'

                "IMPOSTER!"

                Snapping out of his thoughts, he turns around to see who said that.  Realizing in horror that it was Angelica, he whispered to her, "What are you talking about?"

                She lifted her nose in the air and points at Serenity.  "She is an imposter.  She isn't the princess."

                A low and confused murmur echoes throughout the room.  The Senshi walks over to their princess and stood beside her.

                "What is she talking about?"

                "You mean that whoever is up there isn't the real princess?"

                "Then who is she?  Why is she pretending to be the princess?"

                "What is going on?"

                Queen Serenity wisely let the talking and question run its course before speaking.  "Countess Angelica, please explain your... eh... rather DISTURBIVE behavior."

                Angelica sniffed.  "I passed her in the hallways.  She curtsied at me, not to mention that she stood up for a mere servant.  What princess would curtsy to someone that is below their station?"

                Serenity smiled, a dry one.  "I would.  I stood up for the servant because you are treating her the wrong way.  We have different rules on the Moon.  A servant here can be worth as much as you are, Countess Angelica of Ainotama."

                "And another thing would be that all of the Serenities have the same silver hair and silver eyes along with the telltale crescent moon on their foreheads."  Makoto put in, standing up for her friend.

                "There you have it."  Queen Serenity said, turning to her.

                "Bow before royalty."  Endymion hissed to her.

                Angelica stood there, her face red with anger.  "I will not do such a thing!"

                Rei said, "I hope you do know that by not bowing to the rulers of the Universe, you are also declaring treason against them.  The penalty for treason is death."

                Angelica glared at Serenity and then at Haruka, her hatred for them barely held back.  Fuming underneath her breath, she curtsied, her eyes on the ground.

                Nodding, Queen Serenity motioned for her subjects to sit down.  The dinner has begun.

                "I can't believe it!"  Minako said to her later, when they are all back in the ballroom.  "She mistaken you for a servant?"

                Serenity laughed, leaning next to a window, her long silver hair fixed in two odangos on top of her head, the rest coursing down.  "I knew that she would do that.  She has too much pride to let a "servant" be called the princess."

                "You are going to pay for that."

                Serenity straightened as her friends parted.  Standing there is Angelica, her blue eyes flashing in anger.

                "Hello, Countess Angelica."  Serenity said coolly.  "Enjoying your first ball on the Moon?"

                Angelica glared at her.  "You shut up right now."

                "How dare you?"  Rei exclaimed.  "You first threatened her and then you told her to shut up?"

                Angelica tossed her blond hair.  "So what?  If I can't say that to her, I would say it for you then."  She glanced at Rei.

                Rei grinned.  "You don't know who I am?  I am Princess Rei of Mars."

                Her jaw dropped five feet.  "WHAT?!"

                Minako laughed.  "You didn't know?  We are all Princesses.  I am Minako of Venus."

                "You can't be serious."

                Makoto rolled her eyes and stared at her.  "Do we look like we are kidding?"

                Angelica clasped her hand to her mouth, her eyes as big as saucers.  "I can't... believe it."

                Rei snorted.  "Believe it, girl."

                Angelica glared at them once more, her gaze full of disbelief and hatred.  Sticking her nose into the air, she stamped away from them, cursing underneath her breath, without a doubt, curses for them.

                Endymion saw this entire display with interest.  "I can't believe that she did that again."  He said, turning to Kunzite.  "You would think that once is enough."

                Kunzite laughed, his laughter aimed at Endymion.  "Talk about yourself!  You pushed her to the ground, refuse to bow, and you also insulted her parents, which is, Queen Serenity."

                Endymion realized that in shock and placed his hands around his neck.  "She could have me killed."

                Nephrite grinned at him.  "Be grateful that she didn't think about that or she has the heart to do so."

                Endymion glared at his friends.  "And you?  You accompanied me and I don't see you guys standing up for her."

                They looked at one another and smiled.  "We are under your command."  They chorused in unison.

                Endymion glared at them again, his eyes full of disbelief that his friends would do this to him.  "Friends."  He huffed.  "What are they for?"

                "Might I have this dance?"  A man asked, holding out his hand to her.

                Serenity smiled at him.  "Why, certainly."  She said and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor, where many couples are already dancing.

                "You know, you looked very beautiful tonight, Princess Serenity."  He said, smiling down at her.

                "Oh, thank you."  She lowered her eyes, realizing that his hands weren't where they supposed to be.  They pull her too close to him for comfort and she doesn't like his intentions.

                "May you please put your hands in another position because--"  She paused suddenly, her ears picking up the rushing sound of... fire?  Pulling out of his embrace, she looked around him and to see a huge burst of fire rushing toward the dance floor from the hallway.

                The man sees this and he grabbed her hand, trying to pull her to safety.  Because of the haste, she fell, landing on the ground and directly in the way of the fire that is charging toward them.  The man glanced at her and the fire, his eyes in fear.

                "I am sorry, your Highness!"  He cried and ran for his own life.

                Serenity stared back in the direction that the fire is coming, her eyes wide open in fright.  Somewhere in the back of her mind, she can see her friends screaming at her to move, to get out of the way, her mother, running to reach her but held back by her advisors, tears coursing down her cheeks, and Angelica, smiling happily and joyfully.

                "SERENITY!"  Her friends and her mother shouted, trying to get to her but since they are held back by other people, they couldn't.  "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

                Her eyes opened in fear, she could only stare as the fire rush toward her, heat emitting from it in torrents.  Suddenly, just before the fire hits her, a black clothed figure jumped out and grabbed her but whoever it was... he wasn't fast enough.  The fire closed in around them but he opened his cloak and covered her in it.

                Tears running freely down her face, she screamed, loud enough to shatter glass, her crescent moon glowing brightly on her forehead.  Silver light surrounded them, protecting them from the fire.  As soon as it pasted, she opened her eyes, staring up at the person who was holding her.  Smiling weakly, her vision grew blurry and her senses dulled, she submitted to the comforting warmth, her silver eyes closing.  The last thing she remembered was the distant aroma of roses and a pair of concern and crystal clear blue eyes staring down at her.

                "She is waking up!  She is waking up!"  A voice called and immediately, sounds of many running feet was heard.

                Opening her eyes, she looked at the faces around her, her vision still not restored.

                "Serenity!  Thank God!"  Queen Serenity cried in relief, grabbing her hand and clasping it to her heart.  "I was so worried."

                Serenity looked confused.  "Who are you?"

                Everyone in the room froze.  Queen Serenity widen her eyes in shock.

                "You don't... remember who I am?"  She said slowly, her tone in pain.

                "Who are you?  Where am I?  Who am I?"  Serenity asked in confused.  'Who am I?  What am I doing her?  Who is this woman?'  She looked around her.  'Who are those people around me?'

                "Serenity!"  Rei grabbed her around the shoulders and shook her.  "This isn't a game!"

                "Serenity?  Is that my name?"

                Queen Serenity covered her mouth with her hand and then buried her face in Ami's shoulders, tears soaking the fine fabric of her dress.

                The doctor cleared his throat.  "You should be grateful.  Since her Highness is strong, she made it with only her memory lost.  If other people uses the Imperium Crystal, they can lose their lives."

                "Imperium Crystal?"  Ami turned to the doctor.  "She doesn't have it."

                "What?"  The doctor looks at Serenity.  "Then what was it that came out of her to save her and Prince Endymion?"  C'mon... please don't tell me that you haven't figured it out that the person who so gallantly tries to save her isn't Endymion?!

                Everyone turned to look at Serenity, who gave them a puzzled look, and then at Endymion, who shrugged.

                "And what about that man that she was dancing with before this happened?  The one who left her in the way of the fire?"  Michiru asked.

                "That man... he doesn't look familiar at all."  Michiru said thought fully.  "Who can he be?"

                "Only one thing."  Haruka said grimly.  "The enemy."

                Everyone, except for Serenity, who is lost right now, wishes to disagree but they knew that Haruka was right.  But then... who is the enemy?  That question races through their heads.

                "Can it be... Queen Beryl?"  Ami said in shock.

                Queen Serenity gasped.  "Please don't let it be..."

I know... this chapter is a bit... short.  Well, I do not like cliffhangers that much but then... what can I do?  This is the perfect opportunity to do one... any questions, complaints, or comments... e-mail me at shadowbluemon@yahoo.com! 


End file.
